


7 Days of Haikyuu!!

by sodakooh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: welcome to 7 days of haikyuu!!for a whole week proceeding chritsmas day, a short story will be posted, themed around the festive season.so sit back, relax, grab yourself a cup of hot cocoa and have a happy holiday!❆ | ❆ | ❆ | ❆ | ❆ | ❆ | ❆Order;;Day One: KageHinaDay Two: DaiSugaDay Three: TsukiYamaDay Four: BokuAkaDay Five: AsaNoyaDay Six: LevYakuDay Seven: KenHina





	1. First Day | KageHina

Kageyama could practically feel the wrinkles forming on his forehead as he grumpily stomped to his front door; cold, tired, and not mentally prepared for the excitement waiting for him just outside.

"Ka~ge~ya~ma~!" Hinata shouted in a singsongy voice, "Good morning!" He said, taking off his red hat with a big black pom pom at the top of it, then gently shook his head, placing his curls back the way they naturally are.

Kageyama groggily opened his eyes and sighed. "Hinata, it's so early. Why are you here?"

"Well~," he said, stepping inside, "Christmas is coming up, and I thought it would be fun to uh," Hinata started explaining, but it seemed as he spoke, he was becoming less and less confident in his words. "well, go look around Sendai, maybe. I heard they set up a big christmas tree with lights!"

Kageyama had shut the door as he spoke and locked it. "I was gonna just stay inside and not have to deal with the cold, but whatever. I guess I do have to buy something for him . . ," Kageyama said.

Hinata's ears practically perked up as he heard what his friend said. " _'Him'_? Who's _him?"_ he asked.

"Uh," Kageyama scratched his head, "not important."

As Kageyama yawned, Hinata's heart was in his throat.

_Who is he talking about? A friend? Another boyfriend? No, no, I would know if Kageyama had a boyfriend. Wait, is he even gay?_

As Hinata panicked, Kageyama started walking back to his room. "Hinata, I'm going to get dressed and then we can head out."

Hinata suddenly snapped back to reality, and nodded. "Alright!"

As Hinata heard the door shut, he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Hinata looked around at his surroundings, and noticed two picture frames sitting on a ledge.

_That wasn't there last time I was here. . ,_ Hinata thought, getting up to get a closer look.

In the first frame, there was a woman with a big chest and dark brown hair with blue eyes. Hinata's eyebrow raised; that wasn't a common combination.

Standing next to her, a taller man with straight, black hair and brown eyes had his arm around her. Both of them had wonderful, joyous smiled on their faces.

Just then, it clicked in Hinata's mind. That was Kageyama's mother and father.

Hinata smiled widely; he'd never seen his parents. They were very beautiful.

Hinata's eyes moved to the next picture frame and noticed that it was a picture of a young, slightly chubby boy with a blue sweater on and the same two adults he saw before.

Hinata couldn't help but burst out laughing as he realized who it was. Hinata took the picture frame in his hands and smiled.

Kageyama opened his door again and stepped out in a blue-striped sweater and beige jeans. "Okay, Hinata, I'm. . ," Kageyama started, but stopped and blushed madly as he saw what Hinata had in his hands.

"Oi, Kageyama, is this you?" He asked, still laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HINATA?! PUT THAT BACK YOU DUMBASS!" Kageyama yelled angrily as he yanked the frame out of his hands, not letting Hinata fulfil the command.

"Kageyama, you were so adorable when you were young~!" He half-teased. Hinata sighed, then put his right hand on his face in a sad manner. "And now look at you, all menacing. . ."

"Shut up, Hinata. Let's just go on your little adventure, or whatever," Kageyama muttered, putting the picture frame back where it was before.

"Alright!" Hinata beamed and put on his boots and hat, then tucked a strand of his curled hair behind his ear. Kageyama did the same with his boots, then slipped on his jacket with a faux fur hood. He walked out alongside Hinata and hopped on the bus towards Sendai.  
  
  


On their way, Hinata and Kageyama watched the miniature snowflakes begin to fall, and Hinata beamed with excitement. They haven't seen snow in a long time. The closest they've ever gotten to seeing snow was hail.

The wide smile on Hinata's face as he pressed his hands up against the window made Kageyama show the slightest hint of content on his lips. He changed his gaze from Hinata's joyful expression to his hands, which he fiddled with before being interrupted by the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Kageyama, isn't this cool?!" Hinata shouted, and Kageyama shushed him.

"Shut up, dumbass! You're so loud!" He scolded, then sighed. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever actually seen snow in real life."

Hinata gasped. "Eh? Really?" he asked, then jokingly wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "How sad. . ."

Kageyama hit him, furrowing his eyebrows. "You shit."

"Awh, you're so vulgar, Kageyama! Say poop!" Hinata chuckled. "Snow is so cool! I remember when I went to Canada with my family! It was so cold. . . And snow was everywhere! It snowed for the longest time, and. . ."

Hinata continued talking about his experiences with snow and things he's done, while Kageyama watched him, watched every move he made, watched every different expression plastered on his face. He loved the way Hinata's love for something was blatantly obvious through the way he spoke about it.  
  
  


When the bus finally arrived at their stop, Hinata and Kageyama got off, the fresh snow crunching underneath the bottom of their shoes.

Kageyama, as he looked around at his surroundings, said, "Okay, where are we goi--", but before he could finish his sentence, Hinata grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged him.

"Let's go to the toy shop! I have to get something for Natsu!" He shouted, and several people on the street looked at them.

Kageyama went a little red in the face, but it wasn't that obvious since he cleverly covered his face with his jacket collar.

"Oi, stop yelling and stop pulling me, idiot! I'm following!"

Once inside, Hinata and Kageyama walked through the aisles. Kageyama did so aimlessly, but Hinata was on a mission to find something in particular.

"Oh, thank god! They have it!" He sighed in relief.

Kageyama had been looking over at the actin figures when he asked, "What? You found something?"

Hinata nodded as he picked up the big box. "Mm. Natsu has been talking about this for months; the Elsa and Anna dolls. When you click Elsa's hand, she sings, apparently. Same goes for Anna." Hinata sighed before adding, "This is only going to worsen Natsu's obsession with those songs. She's been singing _Let it Go_ for about 4 months now."

Kageyama snickered. "Well, at least she's passionate about it, I guess."

Hinata nodded before grabbing Kageyama's jacket again and tugging him towards the cash register. "Okay, I'll just pay for this and then we can continue looking around."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows together. "Hinata, I told you that you don't need to tug me!"

The orange-haired male looked back and after a beat, he let go.

Kageyama sighed with a nonchalant expression, however in the inside, he was a little bit irritated.

_Why does he keep doing that? He's just like a little kid. . ._ Kageyama thought to himself. He unconsciously shook the arm that Hinata tugged at a little bit. Little did he know that as he did that, a tiny grin formed on his lips.  
  
  


One coffee, a lunch, and three stores later, Hinata and Kageyama stood in front of their final stop; a sport equipment store.

"Hinata, why are we here?" Kageyama asked, letting out a little grunt as he readjusted the bags on his forearms.

"Okay, so do you remember Izumi and Kouji?" Hinata asked, now turned towards the taller male.

Kageyama stared blankly at Hinata.

"Uh. . . They went to the same middle school as me. They were also there cheering for us when we played against Shiratorizawa. . ?"

Kageyama blinked, then nodded.

"Okay, well, Izumi joined his high school's basketball team and Kouji joined his school's soccer team, so I thought I'd get them something from here! Also, I heard from Nishinoya-san that this store is the best place to get high quality equipment for volleyball!" He said with enthusiasm.

Kageyama sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Come on, you have to help me choose because I have no idea what's good for basketball or soccer!" Hinata said, and this time grabbed Kageyama's wrist. Kageyama only noticed when he felt the warmth of Hinata's hands on his skin.

"H-Hinata, you're pullin. . ." Kageyama tried to sound upset, but he couldn't find it in himself once he realized he stuttered.

Hinata suddenly released him and turned around. "Kageyama? What's the matter? Your face is all red."

Kageyama pulled his jacket collar up and buried half of his face in it. "It's cold, okay?! I don't like cold weather!"

Hinata laughed, then walked into the store, Kageyama following behind. They spent a half hour in the store, walking though the isles, when Hinata spotted something in front of him.

"Oi, Kageyama, look at this!" he called. Kageyama walked over and crouched next to the ginger.

"Hmm?"

Hinata pointed to the blue package on the shelf in front of the two. "Aren't these the kneepads you wanted? You mentioned yours were in need of changing, right?"

Kageyama put his index finger on his chin. "Did I say that. . ? Oh, yeah, like, 3 weeks ago. . ." Kageyama concluded. "You remember that? Good god, Hinata."

Kageyama took one of the boxes from the shelf and flipped it so he could read the description. Meanwhile, Hinata took one and put it discreetly underneath other items in his basket.

"Kageyama, come on! Let's hurry up and find something for Izumi and Kouji." Hinata said with excitement.

"Alright, fine."

Kageyama and Hinata searched the aisles before they decided on new shinguards for Kouji and a sweatband for Izumi, which Hinata remembered him mentioning.

As Hinata prepared himself to pay for the items, he turned to Kageyama. "Hey, Kageyama, can you go check if it's still snowing outside?" he asked.

Kageyama looked back at him, a baffled look on his face. "What? Why? Can't you just wait until we _go outside in, like, 2 minutes?"_ he asked back.

"I want to know if I have to put my hat back on. Come on, please~?"

Kageyama noticed the adorable look on Hinata's face, and looked away. "Ugh, fine." he scoffed.

As soon as Hinata made sure Kageyama was out of sight, he quickly emptied the contents of the basket onto the counter and said,

"Please hurry, I'm buying something for my-- uh, my friend who just left and I don't want him to see."

The kind cashier smiled and nodded her head, and she swiftly scanned the items in a flash, almost as if she'd done this at least a hundred times before.

_She probably has. . ._ Hinata thought to himself and smiled.

Just as the cashier finished putting the items in the bag, Kageyama walked back into the store out of breath, a couple of snowflakes dusting his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's still snowing." he said.

Hinata gave the cashier an entertained look, and she winked back at him. "Alright, thanks Kageyama. Let's go!" he said.

Kageyama sighed, and just as he was about to say something else, a warmth spread around his large hand. Puzzled, he looked down and noticed Hinata's soft fingers intertwined with his own.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--_

Kageyama thought that he should yank his hand free, or get angry, or smack Hinata. Instead, he put his free hand up to his face and tightened his grip on Hinata's.

Hinata looked back from the corner of his eye, hints of red spread across his cheeks and ears. His pink lips curled into a grin of success.  
  
  


Hinata and Kageyama walked together, hand in hand for a few minutes before a sudden, powerful emotion hit Hinata. He quickly released Kageyama's hand.

"Oh no. . . I-I just remembered. . ." he muttered to himself.

Kageyama shoved his now-cold hand into his pocket. "Hm? What is it?"

Hinata backed away from Kageyama. "I-I shouldn't be doing this. . . I really, _really_ shouldn't be doing this," he said, guilt overwhelming him.

"What?"

Hinata thought about what his friend had said earlier that day.

_"I was gonna just stay inside and not have to deal with the cold, but whatever. I guess I do have to buy something for_ **_him_ ** _. . ."_

Hinata ran his fingers through his hair. "Earlier today, you said, _"I have to go buy something for him."_. You have a boyfriend, right, Kageyama? I-it's fine! It's my fault, and I know it would be considered cheating, so I-I'm sorry, okay?"

Hinata fiddled with his fingers and bit his bottom lip, trying to contain himself. He felt so many things at once; guilt, fear, panic, sadness.

Kageyama was at a loss for words. ". . . _huh?"_

Hinata scoffed. "Don't act dumb, Kageyama! That's the only logical explanation, right? You have a boyfriend! And that's fine, okay?! You don't need to hide it, or anything! I'm not a homophobe, so you can just say it!" Hinata yelled, angered. He sniffed and wiped tears that hadn't fallen yet.

_He's lying. He thinks I can't handle it. He doesn't trust me. Hinata, you're an idiot. Why did you go and do this to yourself?!_

Kageyama, now understanding what was going through Hinata's mind, smiled. His eyes softened and he placed his hand on Hinata's head.

"Hinata, I don't have a boyfriend."

Hinata's eyes widened. ". . . _huh?"_

Imitating Hinata, his voice went higher. " _Don't act dumb, Hinata!"_ he said, them smirked. "You heard me. I don't have a boyfriend."

"T-then, who were you talking about? This--this moning?"

Kageyama scratched his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, well, it was, um. . ." he stalled, then finally blurted out, ". . . for you."

Hinata's face turned into a blushing mess. "Wh--what?! Wh. . . but, you sounded--I. . ."

Kageyama nodded, and chuckled lightly. "Well, when you asked me to go check if it was snowing, I ran over to a store and bought you a--um, actually, I won't spoil it."

Hinata placed both of his hands on his cheeks and crouched low onto the ground. "Ahhh, I'm so embarrassed. . . I can't believe I freaked out like that."

Kageyama arched an eyebrow. "Can't believe you care that much. Jeez."

Hinata punched his arm. "Of course I do, you turd!"

Kageyama rubbed the area of impact, wincing a little. "Alright, alright. You still wanna go look at that christmas tree?" he asked.

Hinata beamed. "Of course!"

Hinata took Kageyama's hand and together, they walked off, snow still falling delicately onto the ground. Nothing was officially said that day, but it was clear that Kageyama and Hinata would be spending Christmas together, not to mention many other occasions--both big and small.


	2. Second Day | DaiSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Older!AU ~

 

        "Daichi, can you come down and help me with the box of ornaments?" I heard Koushi call from the basement. I had just finished sweeping up the false "pine leaves" that fell of the christmas tree while we were building it.

        "Alright. Give me a second!" I called back, leaning the broom against the wall.

        As I made my way down the steps, the sound of "Jingle Bells" playing from Koushi's iPhone got fainter and fainter, and the sound of thuds, grunts, and jingles got louder.

        "I can't pick it up. It's too heavy." Koushi chuckled once I got downstairs.

          I shivered slightly at the cold air around me. "Haha, how many ornaments do we have in this box anyways?"

        Koushi smiled nervously. "Way too many."

        I positioned myself on the opposite side of where Koushi stood, my hands underneath the cardboard box labeled "ORNAMENTS" in Koushi's neat writing.

        "Okay, on three. One. . . two. . . three!" I counted, and we both hoisted the box up. It was still surprisingly heavy, but I tried not to show my struggling.

       "Is it just me. . . or does this box seem a little bit. . . heavier than last year?" Koushi's strained voice asked.

        "Nah, you're right. It is a, uh, a little bit heavier." I said. It took all of my strength not to show any sign of weakness in my voice. "You'd think we'd get used to it by now. . . how many years have we been living together?"

        "Mm, 8 in March."

        "Okay, uh, who's going backwards?" I asked once we got to the steps.

        "I'll go. Just, don't go too fast or I might get hurt." Koushi offered.

        I smirked. "That sounds just like what you said last night."

       Koushi's eyes widened, then narrowed, his cheeks a shade of pink. "If I didn't have this box in my hands, I'd smack you."

        I chuckled at his embarrassment. "Alright, Alright. I'll take it slow," I said, and Koushi positioned himself at the bottom of the steps.

        "Okay. . . easy, easy. Don't lose your balance. . ." I said. Koushi slowly placed one foot after the other onto the steps behind him while managing to keep the box steady. He stuck out his tongue--something he does when he's extremely focused on something.

_He's so cute._

       Once both of us got to the top of the steps, we carefully placed the box on the couch and sat down, letting out an exhausted sigh.

        "Whew, that was challenging." Koushi said, shaking his hands to relieve the tension.

       "Yeah, you're right." I said back.

        Koushi stood back up and sat on my lap, his arms snaking around my neck. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, and I returned it equally.

        "I love you, Daichi," Koushi said with a tender smile. I ran my hand along the small of his back before replying,

       "I love you too. Now," I added after a beat, "Come on, let's start decorating!"

      I wrapped my arms around Koushi's slim waist and as I stood up, he was thrown over my shoulder.

        "Aah! Daichi, I'm gonna fall!" Koushi's voice resonated with laughter and panic at the same time.

       I chuckled, then put him down on the ground. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.

        After grabbing the exacto knife, I dragged the sharp end of the blade on the slit of the box, cutting the tape. I unfolded the flaps and revealed the box of multi-coloured ornaments, all varying in size.

       "Okay. Let's get started." Koushi said with a smile.

       We both took out ornaments and one by one, placed them somewhere on the tree.

       "Oh, the larger ones go near the bottom, Daichi," Koushi pointed out as I was searching for a place to hand a round, red ball with Santa Claus' creepy grinning face on it.

        "Oh, right. Thanks." I said, then placed him in an empty spot near the bottom. He seemed happy about it.

        As my hand dug into the cardboard box once again, I heard the music change. I didn't realize which Christmas song was playing, but it seemed like Koushi did because I heard him say something under his breath.

        "Oh, I love this song," he said, his lips curling into a small smile.  
  
  


**_i really can't stay - baby it's cold outside_ **

**_i've got to go away - baby it's cold outside_ **   
  
  


        As soon as I heard the first two lines, I immediately recognized the song. The unmistakable female and male voices singing with each other made me smile as well.

       As I hung another ornament, Koushi started humming the tune whilst rummaging through the box.

        Just then, as I watched him sway slightly to the music, I got an idea.

       I walked over to where Koushi was standing and took his hands.

 ** _"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_** I sang, putting my lips close to his soft fingers and gently gave them a kiss.

       Koushi must have understood what I was doing because he pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around himself.

 ** _"My mother will start to worry,"_** he sang, his soft, angelic voice making me smile widely.

 _"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_ My hands travelled down his waist, all the way to his hips.

       Koushi turned around and looked me straight in the eyes, his hands now on my chest. **_"My father will be pacing the floor."_**

       Since my hands were on the small of his back, I pulled him in closer and gently sung, _"Listen to that fireplace roar,"_ with my lips once again grazing his jaw.

 _"So really I'd better scurry,"_ Koushi sang, once again pulling away semi-dramatically.

       I took both of Koushi's hands and pulled him back, purposely making him stumble so he was forced to regain his balance if he held onto my shoulders. **"Beautiful, please don't hurry,"** I sang, a smirk on my face.

 **"But maybe just a half a drink more,"** Koushi sang, smiling back at me. I nearly forgot the next lyrics because his lips were so perfect, and his hazel eyes were so intoxicating that I wanted to kiss him right then and there.

        I snapped myself out of the state of pure adoration I was in to sing, **"Put some records on while I pour,"**  
  
  


        Both me and Koushi continued singing, occasionally laughing and messing up some lyrics. As we progressed further into the song, I found myself appreciating something I was so lucky to have. By something, I meant someone, and by someone, I meant Koushi.

      His beautiful smile, and his soft, grey hair made him look like an angel. Koushi had the biggest heart, and the best attitude. Everything about him reminded me of a beautiful, angelic being.

       I loved him.

        I ** _love_** him.

 **"I really can't stay,"** Koushi sang, both of us now on the couch in our living room.

        I took his hands in mine, looking directly into his eyes. **"Get over that hold out,"** I smiled, leaning in a little bit closer to his face.

        Both him and I, at this point, were moving closer together. Just as we sang the last line together, our foreheads touched.

**"Baby it's cold outside."**

        I pulled away from Koushi's forehead so I'd have just enough room to take his left hand and kiss it; specifically on his ring finger, where the round, silver ring was placed.

        I looked back up at Koushi's slightly red face. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head, his mouth slowly forming into a smile.

       "I love you, Daichi," Koushi said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

        "I love you, too."  
  
  


        I looked at the male in front of me. Once again, I realized how lucky I was to have someone like Koushi in my life.

       I _am_ so lucky to have him in my life.

        I _am_ so lucky to have this man as my husband.

        And I guarantee that I will protect and cherish him until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these two oh my goD
> 
> like, they'd be those parents who'd somehow embarrass their child by cheering too loud and/or shouting "THAT'S MY BABY!! YOU GO HUN!1!" or smth don't fight me on this


	3. Third Day | TsukiYama

Yamaguchi stood in his bathroom, doing some last-minutes look-overs about his appearance. He even tried to use some gel to add a little extra spike into the ahoge at the top of his head. The male put a lot of effort into his appearance, and ust as he thought he was satisfied, he heard his phone's alarm go off.

Yamaguchi suddenly realized what that was for.

 _"Alright,"_ Yamaguchi had said to himself, _"I'm probably going to dawdle tomorrow, so I should put this reminder to tell make sure that I'm en-route by this time!"_

What an idiot.

 _Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, why didn't I put an alarm for_ ** _before_** _I had to leave?!_ Yamaguchi scolded, running around his empty home, desperately trying to find the object he needed. After a couple of minutes, he found it on the dining room table with a tiny sticky note placed next to it.  
  
  


**Good luck, Tadashi!!**

**Oh, and tell Kei-kun that I**

**say Happy Holidays!** ♡

**\- Mom**   
  
  


Yamaguchi sighed loudly, partly out of annoyance, partly out or relief, and partly out of nervousness. Nonetheless, he took the red and green box in his hands, quickly slipped on his jacket and shoes, then ran down the street.

Yamaguchi's heart throbbed in his chest just by thinking of what was about to happen.

 _Hnng. . . Do I really want to go through with this?_ he thought to himself as he jogged down the familiar path.

_Well, I guess its as they say in weddings,_ **_"Speak now of forever hold your peace,"_ ** _right?_

Yamaguchi simply shook his head and continued on his way, the events that occured a few days previous re-playing in his mind.  
  
  


Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been walking home together after a long day of school followed by a volleyball practice--the last one before the holiday break.

 _"Ah, Yamaguchi, I forgot to tell you,"_ Tsukishima had said, removing one side of his set of headphones so that he'd be able to hear Yamaguchi's replies.

 _"What is it, Tsukki?"_ he had asked back. Tsukishima had kept his nonchalant expression on his face, so Yamaguchi wasn't necessarily worried.

Tsukishima had hesitated for a second, then pulled out his phone which connected his headphones and paused the music. He had proceeded to completely taking them off and letting them hang around the strap of his bag.

That's when Yamaguchi started to panic.

 _"Well,"_ he started, _"My mother told me this morning that we'll be going on a trip for two weeks. We won't be in Japan until after the holidays are over."_

 _"Oh,"_ Yamaguchi nodded. _"Alright. Where will you be going?"_

Although his facial expression was one of calmness, his head and heart were about to explode.

_Damn it, all of my plans were ruined!! Now I can't confess on Christmas or give Tsukki his Christmas gift on time or do any of the things I had planned!_

Suddenly, it had dawned on the 18-year-old

 _"Tsukki!"_ he had shouted, making the blond jump a little.

With a scowl, he responded with a sharp, _"What?"_

 _"When are you leaving?"_ he asked, stars appearing in his optimistic eyes before Tsukishima could even answer the question.

 _"Uh,"_ Tsukishima thought, then concluded, _"Sunday. Why?"_

 _"I have something I want to give you!"_ Yamaguchi grinned. _"I'll meet you at your place on Saturday at 6:30 sharp!"_

With those last word, Yamaguchi had run off without even hearing the response from his friend. His mind was too busy carefully calculating the amount of time he had down to the second.

But the next day, that all went to waste because Yamaguchi Tadashi was 5 minutes behind schedule.

Finally arriving at his destination, Yamaguchi took a few deep breaths and readgusted his hair before pressing the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Ah, Tadashi!" a familiar voice said happily. Yamaguchi looked up to see Tsukishima's older brother.

"Akiteru-kun, good evening!" he replied, smiling brightly.

Akiteru swung the door open and stepped to the side, giving Yamaguchi enough room to walk inside. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you," Yamaguchi said, then followed Akiteru inside. "Is Tsukki here?" he asked.

Akiteru nodded. "Yeah, he's in his room. He's probably listening to music and didn't hear the doorb--"

"No," Tsukishima said, his arms crossed. He stood in back of his older brother as he added, "I heard it."

Akiteru had an _"Oh Shit"_ look on his face before chuckling nervously.

"Good evening, Tsukki! I'm sorry I'm late!" Yamaguchi apologized.

Tsukishima gave his friend a confused look, glanced at the clock, then back at his friend.

"Uh, it's 6:36. You're only 6 minutes _"late",_ " he added, making air quotes with his index and middle fingers.

Yamaguchi sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I said that I was going to be here at 6:30 sharp, didn't I?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Akiteru had moved out of the way so that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were standing in front of each other, rather than being the monkey in the middle.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, you're right, I guess," he concluded. "Anyways, come inside. We'll go up to my room."

Yamaguchi kicked off his shoes, wet from the several puddles of rain he accidentally stepped in, and walked into the house. As the two friends were trudging up the steps, Yamaguchi stopped, looked at Akiteru, and said with a grin,

"Ah, it was nice seeing you, Akiteru-kun!"

Akiteru smiled back, and nodded. "You too, Tadashi."  
  
  


Tsukishima was already inside his room when Yamaguchi arrived. The blond was seated at his desk chair, dinosaur collectables placed neatly on the shelf behind him. Yamaguchi sat across from him on Tsukishima's semi-soft bed.

"Ah, I forgot to ask you downstairs," Tsukishima started, and Yamaguchi's ears perked, "What's with the box?"

Yamaguchi had forgotten all about the extremely important box he'd been hoolding in his hands for the past 15 minutes. It was neatly wrapped in a green wrapping paper with golden stars dusted all over. There was a gold stick-on bow placed right in the centre.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, down at the box,  then back up at Tsukishima.

"Oh, this?" he asked, altough he _clearly_ knew the answer. "Uh, this is. . . well," he stuttered, then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's a gift. . . f-for you."

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow, slightly confused. "For _me?_ Why?"

Yamaguchi felt like his heart was about to come flying from his chest. He was convinced that the rhythmic thumping on his ribcage was surely going to be so strong that it broke his bones.

"I, uh, well I was supposed to give it to you on Christmas, but since you're not going to be here," Yamaguchi said, nervously scratching his cheek, "I decided to give it to you now."

Tsukishima looked at the box on Yamaguchi's lap, and then back at Yamaguchi. Without giving any kind of reassuring response to the boy, Tsukishima muttered a small _"oh"_ under his breath, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Yamaguchi sat there, stunned. Did he just get rejected on giving his friend a gift?

 _Haha, nice going, Tadashi,_ Yamaguchi thought sarcastically, looking down at the floor.

Yamaguchi sighed and resentfully got up from the bed, leaving his gift behind. He slowly walked down the hall, following the sound of rummaging.

"Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi asked, poking his head out from around the corner.

Yamaguchi probably wasn't ready for what he was about to witness.

There stood Tsukishima, barely visible from behind the beige, gigantic stuffed bear in front of him.

"W. . . What in the. . ." Yamaguchi stuttered in disbelief.

"Uh," Tsukishima started, "this is for you."

Yamaguchi approached the male and the bear, then Yamaguchi took it in his hands--well, more like he _attempted_ to hold it in his arms. "Why did you get me this big thing. . ?" he asked, still trying to process his emotions.

"Well," the blond said, his hand moving to the back of his neck, which Yamaguchi recognized at an act of nervousness, "I remember that you often cuddle with your pillow, so I figured that this would, uh. . . would be more comforting."

"Tsukki. . ." Yamaguchi whispered, his vision blurring from a few tears in his eyes.

Tsukishima noticed this, and instantly panicked. "Oh, uh, b-but you don't have to keep it, you know. If you don't like it, you can just re-gift th--"

Tsukishima's sentence was cut off by Yamaguchi's embrace. He had let go of the gift he had just received so that he could bury his face in Tsukishima's chest.

Yamaguchi shook his head, sniffing, "No. . . I love it."

Tsukishima was a bit taken aback by his friend's actions. Unsure of what to do in this situation, he simply put his hand on Yamaguchi's back, rubbing small circles. The taller male really felt out of place.

Yamaguchi suddenly realized what he had done. He instantly pulled back, wide-eyed. "Ah, sorry!! I, uh. . ." he stuttered, trying to avoid the awkwardness creeping up on him, "I got you something, too!"

Yamaguchi jogged back to Tsukishima's room, carefully picked up the box he had left on the bed, then made his way back to where Tsukishima was standing.

"Here. Open it."

Tsukishima took the box in his hands, curiously inspecting it before proceeding to unwrap the neatly folded wrapping paper. Once he opened the box, he looked inside and saw a Stegosaurus glass figurine with a bit of paper around it to keep it from breaking.

Tsukishima held it up and examined it, a look of awe on his face. It wasn't actually all that visible to someone who didn't know Tsukishima. His look of awe looked almost identical to any other facial expression he wore, except for a few tiny details that Yamaguchi could detect.

"Look under his front left foot," Yamaguchi added, almost with a confident smirk.

Tsukishima turned over the glass figure, and there, where Yamaguchi had asked him to look, was the nickname "Tsukki" engraved.

"Yamaguchi, I love it," Tsukishima said, a small smile on his face.

The smaller male's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Tsukishima shook his head.

Yamaguchi breathed sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said, a smile on his face.

Tsukishima proceeded to walking back to his room and placing the figurine on his desk and made it a point to assure that it was clearly visible.

 _Okay, Tadashi! This is your shot! Just say what you've been thinking about for these past few months!_ Yamaguchi thought as he walked behind his "friend".

Yamaguchi spoke up after a few beats, once again debating whether or not this was a good idea. "Tsukki, there's something I need to tell you."

Tsukishima turned around. "Hm?"

"Uhh, well, I've been w-waiting a while to say this. . ." Yamaguchi stuttered out, "and I figured that since you're leaving before the holidays, that, uh. . . i-it's the time to just say it. . ."

Tsukishima still gave Yamaguchi all of his attention.

"I, uh. . . I. . . I-I. . ."

Yamaguchi felt his heart rapidly thumping in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself down.

It didn't work.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Yamaguchi blurted out, then bit his bottom lip.

"Huh?" Tsukishima said, a little confused.

"Y-yeah! Now, um, I should get going 'cause, y'know, you have to pack and stuff, so, um. . . yeah," the nervous boy said, speed-walking out of the room and down the stairs, not forgetting to take the gift he had just received.

"Yamaguchi, hold on a sec," Tsukishima called, going down the stairs after Yamaguchi.

"Y-yes?" the boy asked as he got up from tying his shoes.

Tsukishima swiftly put his hand on Yamaguchi's back and his other on Yamaguchi's chin, tilting his head up. He gently placed his lips on the other's. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Tsukishima pulled away, a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi was 200% sure that his face was burning a bright red.

"Happy Holidays, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said. A soft, caring smile was on his face, and it was an expression that Yamaguchi had never seen before. His heart raced at the sight.

"T-thanks. . ."  
  
  


With that, Yamaguchi opened the door and slipped out, a wide grin on his face and a deep blush on his cheeks.


	4. Fourth Day | BokuAka

        Bokuto and I sat on the roof of his house, peacefully watching the stars in the night sky. He had brought up a beige, furry blanket to wrap ourselves with. The temperture outside wasn't _that_ cold, but we decided we should bring it just for that added warmth.

        My head rested on Bokuto's shoulder and his rested on the top of my head. We both enjoyed each other's presence. Just sitting there next to my boyfriend was enough to make me happy.

        As I continued to gaze up, I thought about all the events that occurred to me that past week.

        Bokuto and I were together every single day. We watched cheesy movies, cuddled at night, went out on cute mall dates, and even did some random things like trying to find a flower that looked like each other's personality. We both ended up tumbling in the long grass and I made Bokuto a flower crown.

        Everything was perfect.

        "Hey, Bo?" I asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the relaxing mood around us.

        "Hm?"

        I gently moved my head off his shoulder to look at him, directly in his chocolate eyes. "I, uh, I want to thank you for this past week. I really love spending time with you, Bo," I said, kind of hoping that the darkness surrounding us would hide the blush that was probably all across my face. "I really love _you."_

        Bokuto looked at me, but I couldn't feel the same warmth in his eyes that I felt the past week. Instead, there was discomfort, almost pain.

        "Akaashi," Bokuto said, avoiding my eyes, "I have something to tell you, too."

        I shifted positions, my heart now speeding up in the _wrong_ way. "Yeah? What is it?"

        Bokuto took a deep breath, then looked at me. At the same time, however, it felt like he wasn't actually doing so.

        "I'm breaking up with you."

        At that very moment, I forgot to breathe.

        "W-What?"

        "I'm moving away. I won't be in Japan anymore. My family decided that we should move to America, since they're both Financial Consultants. I don't have much say in the matter--"

        I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't grasp it--no, _I didn't want to grasp it._

        "Wait, wait! You're leaving? How long will you be gone?!" I asked, unintentionally raising my voice.

        "I-I dont know. Three years? Maybe four."

        I could already feel my voice cracking as I said, "W. . . We don't have to break up! We can just maintain a long-distance relationship!"

        Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. "No, Akaashi, we can't. I don't want to put you through that. You can easily find someone else after I leave. You'll be fine."

        "No!" I shouted, tears now blurring my vision. I didn't look up at Bokuto, but I'm sure he was surprised at my sudden outburst. Hell, I was even surprised. "I don't want someone else! I want you!"

        I felt the hot liquid drip down my cheeks, and I wiped them. My head hung low as I let out a couple sniffs. "Please. . ." I whispered, my voice cracking, "This can work. . ."

        Bokuto swiftly stood up, managing to keep his balance because of the countless times he's stood on the slanted roof. "Don't make this harder than it already is," he sighed, then continued speaking. "Come with me. I have something to give you."

        I reluctantly stood up and followed Bokuto, leaving the blanket covered in memories behind. We stepped back into the house from the window. Bokuto rummaged through his dresser before pulling out a small box with a red wrapping paper. On a name tag, I recognized that my name was written in Bokuto's slightly messy writing.

        Bokuto handed it to me, a sad smile on his face. "Don't open this until Christmas, alright?"

        I nodded, my lightly-shaking hands taking the box from him. "Alright. . ."

        I wiped my face for what felt like the millionth time that night, and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't handle the embarrassing state I was in and I just wanted to get away. "Uh, I should--I should probably get going."

        Bokuto nodded this time. "Yeah, yeah okay."

        We both walked down the stairs inside his house and we both stopped at his front door. He must have sensed or seen my hesitation, because Bokuto did something that confused me even more than I already was.

        Bokuto looked at me, then gently put his hands at the top back area of my head. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

        "Akaashi, you'll be fine."

        I didn't make any eye contact. I barely even moved. It was only after a couple of beats that I forced myself to turn around and walk out of Bokuto's house, mumbling a small, "Bye"

        I heard the door behind me close. As soon as it did, my walk turned into a jog, which turned into a sprint. I ran and ran all the way until I reached my house.

        I almost broke the hinges of the door as I violently swung the door open. Thankfully, nobody was home to see me in my horrible state. I ran upstairs, two steps at a time, then into my room where I slammed the door shut.

        I immediately fell onto my bed, grabbing the pillow and burying my face into it.

_I can't believe it. . . Why would he do all those things just to eventually break up with me?!_

        My chest; It hurt so bad. I don't know what caused the pain, though; the fact that Bokuto didn't tell me anything ahead of time, the idea of Bokuto finding some American girl to date, or just the thought that Bokuto didn't believe in us enough to continue our relationship even if we were in different countries.

        Nonetheless, I came to one conclusion that night;

        Heartbreak hurts like a **_bitch._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love making people suffer y a y


	5. Fifth Day | AsaNoya

**Neighbour!AU + Older!AU**

**~**

"Okay, keys, list, phone, hat--ah, where's my hat?" Nishinoya muttered to himself, filling out the checklist he had written in his head. The 21-year-old looked through his closet and noticed his hat all the way at the top of the shelf on the side.

Now, to an average-sized male, this shouldn't be a big problem, right?

Well, to Nishinoya, it was. Having stopped growing at the age of 18, Nishinoya was only a whopping 5"4, which could be quite problematic. For instance, the scenario he was in right then.

Nishinoya was not able to reach his hat.

_Damn, do I have to get the chair again?_ the male thought. He sighed, then an idea sprung into his mind.

_I wonder if I can still jump like in high school. . ._

Nishinoya backed up a few steps before lurching forward and pushing off the ground. His hand was able to reach the hat at the top, but unfortunately, as he was about to land, he stumbled and fell flat on his butt.

"AH! SON OF A BUTTER KNIFE THAT HURTS!" he shouted, groaning. Nonetheless, Nishinoya stood up again and placed his hat on his head.

"Hat. . . check."

The brunet with blond streaks sighed, then stepped out of his home. Next door, the loud sounds of a garage opening caused him to glance over. He saw a familiar face come from the garage, a shovel in hand.

It was the new neighbour.

Nishinoya still hadn't spoken to him yet, and didn't exactly want to. . . yet. Instead, he wanted to start a conversation with the (cute) male in which Nishinoya would say something witty so that the neighbour would take a liking to him and they'd start becoming closer and eventually one of them could confess and they'd start dating and--

Well, Nishinoya had really thought this through. Bottom line is that he didn't feel like speaking yet.

Instead of making eye-contact and by the unsaid laws have to say something, he looked straight at his car and practically ran to it.

"Safe. . ." he whispered to himself. Nishinoya proceeded to driving to the supermarket to buy the things he needed.  
  
  


After 30 minutes of shopping for food to make Christmas dinner, a few road rage moments, and nearly faceplanting into the snow, Nishinoya finally made it home. There was a flurry that had started before he left the supermarket, which Nishinoya was kind of upset about.

Flurry started = snow piling up = Nishinoya has to shovel the stairs and driveway.

Great.

Nishinoya sighed, then got out of the now-parked car. As soon as he did, he heard a familiar sound that he heard earlier that day.

Nishinoya looked over and noticed the new neighbour _still shoveling._

_What?_

Nishinoya examined him from afar and noticed some concerning things.

1\. The man didn't have gloves on, which meant his fingers must have been cold.

2\. The man's face was all red. He must have been cold.

3\. The man's shovel was dull, which meant that he must have spent a lot of time outside in the cold.

In conclusion, this man _was freezing._

Nishinoya sighed. _I kind of feel bad. . . I want to help,_ he thought. Instantly, Nishinoya got an idea. He quickly ran into the house and into his kitchen.

_I've got it. . ! I know how to make an impression on this guy!!_ he thought, a big grin on his face.

A couple of minutes later, Nishinoya walked back out of his house, two cups in his hands. He walked over to the house next to him, where the neighbour stood, leaning against his shovel.

"Uh, hey there," Nishinoya said, a small smile on his face.

The stranger turned around, a slightly confused look on his face. "Hm? Oh, hey! You live next door, right?" he asked.

Nishinoya nodded. "Yeah, I live right there," he said, jerking his head in the direction he just came from. "I noticed that you've been out here for quite a long time, and I just thought you'd be cold so I brought you this."

Nishinoya handed over one of the white mugs to the stranger. It was as he did this that he realized the drastic height difference between them.

Nishinoya gulped.

"What is it?" he asked, his frigid hands being warmed up by the hot liquid.

"It's hot cocoa," Nishinoya answerd, a smile on his face.

The two sat down on one of the snow-free steps. "Thanks, uh. . ." the neighbour said, but since Nishinoya hadn't introduced himself, he finished the sentence.

"Nishinoya. Nishinoya Yuu. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Azumane Asahi. Nice to meet you, Nishinoya," Asahi said, a smile on his face. He extended his free hand to Nishinoya. Nishinoya took it and with a firm grip, he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
  


As they first shook hands, it was almost as if they both had the same exact thought at the same time.

That was the start to a new amical connection, possibly even more. . .


	6. Sixth Day | LevYaku

**Older!AU**

**~**

Yaku, balancing three bags in his left hand, two on his right arm, and a coffee being held between his teeth, sighed heavily.

He hated winter. Sure, most people became all happy and giddy, then prance around in the snow, drinking hot cocoa or something, but that wasn't the case for Yaku. He saw the snow and ice as Mother Nature giving him opportunities to hurt himself.

For example;

**_Orange leaves falling to the ground;_ **

Most people: "Yay! It's so pretty!"

Yaku: "The trees and plants are dying. Their leaves show how the cold causes them to suffer. They wilt and fall. Horrible."  
  
  


**_Snowstorms;_ **

Most people: "This is great! Let's go out and build snowmen! We can walk around the white town!"

Yaku: "This is going to stop me from being productive. The snow is cold, and if something happens, someone could freeze to death."  
  
  


and so on. . .  
  
  


Nonetheless, as a human being, he needed food. So, Yaku reluctantly stepped out for half an hour to pick up some groceries and stopped on the way to the nearest drive-thru to get a small coffee because _god did he really needed one._

After struggling for a moment, Yaku managed to open the door to his little safe haven from the cold. With a grunt, he shut the door behind him and tossed his keys onto the counter, along with the five bags.

Yaku hadn't noticed right away--and didn't exactly realize how he hadn't--but the television was on. Some game show was playing. Yaku recognized it as "Candy or Not Candy?", which just so happened to be a certain half-Russian's favourite game show.

"What the--" Yaku started, but before he could eve finish his sentence, a body popped up from behind the couch, a grin on his face.

"Yaku-san! Jeez, that took you forever! What did you get?"

Yaku was filled with multiple emotions; anger, surprise, confusion, and curiously, happiness as well.

"What the hell, Lev?! How the hell did you get into my apartment?!" he shouted at the male, who was now making his way over to Yaku.

"Well, your _"hidden spare keys"_ aren't so hidden," Lev said, twirling the key on the keyring around his index finger. "Ugh, you got _broccoli and brussel sprouts?_ God, Yaku-san, those taste nasty!"

Yaku grabbed the bags of food out of Lev's hands and protested, "Shut it. Besides, they're good for your health--wait, I'm getting off topic! You're not supposed to just _walk into someone's house_ when they're not there!!"

Lev sighed, sitting down at a chair. "Yeah, well, I was bored, I knew where your spare key was from last time--"

"WHAT? WHEN'S LAST TIME?!"

Lev shushed Yaku, then continued speaking. "--and I felt like having cookies."

Yaku put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed. "So, you broke into my house, ate my last pudding cup-- _which I can see over there on the table--_ just so you got get me to bake you. . . _cookies?"_

"Chocolate chip ones, yes."

_I can't believe this kid. I_ **_seriously_ ** _can't believe this kid._

"Pleeaase?" Lev begged, making some kind of puppy dog eyes. With his cat-like features, however, I guess you could call it kitten eyes.

"Fine! Fine," Yaku said, throwing his hands in the air.

_"I can't believe I just agreed to do this for this kid."_

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm just two years younger than you, I'll have you know!"

Yaku hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud. He clenched his eyes. "Yeah, right, uh, could you just grab the chocolate chips in the pantry?" he asked, hoping the request could divert Lev's attention.

"Yeah! Sure!" the taller male replied, a grin on his face. It had worked.  
  
  


After a good half hour of waiting for the butter to soften and catching up, Yaku had finally started preparing the batter.

"Really?" Yaku asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! She's really cool and we've hung out a few times. Funny thing is that she's your height, and she had to use the stepping stool to reach the chips on the top shelf, just like you!"

Yaku went rigid for a second before kicking Lev, just like he used to in high school.

"Shut up, Skyscraper! I'm not _that_ short! And I certainly don't need a stepping stool to reach the top shelf!"

Lev leaved against the counter, an amused look on his face. "Oh really? Then what's that over there?" he asked, gesturing to the stepping stool in the corner of the room.

"W-Well, that's uh . . ." Yaku stuttered in embarrassment, "that's none of your business, alright?"

"Hehe, right, right~"

Yaku continued mixing the batter with his electric mixer. His hand steadily held onto the device for safety reasons. Meanwhile, his face was red from embarrassment. Lev snuck up behind him.

With slight hesitation, the taller male wrapped his long arms around Yaku's torso and buried his face in his hair.

"Wh--Lev, what are you doing?!" he said, slightly panicked.

"Mm, your hair smells nice, Yaku-san," Lev said, his voice muffled.

Yaku stopped the mixer and turned around so he was facing Lev. "What's the matte--"

Once again, before Yaku finished his sentence, Lev leaned down and pressed his lips to Yaku's, quickly dominating the kiss. Their tongues clashed passionately and Yaku let out a few quiet whimpers. As they kissed, Lev's hand ran underneath Yaku's shirt, his cool hands touching Yaku's sensitive skin.

Both of them pulled away to regain their breath. During that time, Yaku asked, "Lev, what was that. . ?" with a confused look on his face.

Lev bit his lip, looking at the floor. "Uh. . . I just, I really needed to do that," he said, then took a deep breath. "Look, Yaku-san, I didn't come here to have cookies. I came here to t-tell you something."

Yaku looked Lev up and down. "And what's that?"

"I, uh. . . I really. . ." he stuttered, then took another deep breath, "I r-really like you. . . and I have since my first year in high school. . . a-and I know you're straight, but I just really need you to know this or else I'll explode."

Yaku didn't answer right away, which worried Lev, since he was still intensely staring at the wooden floorboards. He looked up and saw Yaku's confused stare.

"But. . . but aren't you straight?" he asked.

Lev's eyes widened. "Huh? What made you think I was straight?"

"Well, I've never seen you date a guy."

Lev face palmed himself, then dragged his hand down his face onto his cheek. "That's because I had a crush on you! I didn't want to date anyone else!!"

Yaku suddenly came to a realization. "Ooooohhh. . ." he said, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Wait, you thought _I_ was straight?"

Lev nodded. "Aren't you. . ?"

Yaku chuckled, then shook his head. "Nah, I'm bisexual. I dated a couple of guy in my second year."

"Yeah, and you had the hots for my sister," Lev added, then shivered.

"Oh, yeah, right. . . _"your sister". . ._ " Yaku added, a frown on his face. ". . . Y'know, has anyone ever told you that you and your sister have extremely similar traits?"

Lev pondered for a second. "Mm, yeah, actually! The neighbours, my dad's co-workers, my mom's co-workers, Kuroo-san. . . loads of people!"

Yaku nodded along to his words, but in his mind, he face-palmed himself. Was Lev this dense?

"Okay, well, I suddenly realized that I didn't really like your sister. I, uh, I liked you," Yaku said, his face flushed.

Lev's face was turning a red colour, as well. "Ah. . ."

"Y-Yeah. . ."

They both awkwardly stood there for a second before Lev sighed. "Well then, now that we've gotten that out of the way. . ." he said, the picked up Yaku.

"Ahh!! Lev, put me down _right now!!"_

Lev smirked. "Nope~!" he said, then pressed his lips to Yaku's. They both kissed once more, and Lev managed to open and close the door to Yaku's room.  
  
  


Let's just say that if going out in the cold and snow meant waking up next to a naked Lev, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Seventh Day | KenHina

**Neighbour!AU & (slightly)Older!AU**

**~**

**kennnnmmaaaaaa!!**

**k e n m a !!**

**< (** **｀** **^') >**   
  
  
  


**k**

**e**

**n**

**m**

**a**   
  
  


**what?**   
  
  


**r u done getting ready??**   
  
  


**I just finished putting on my clothes.**

**That's why I couldn't get to the phone.**   
  
  


**oh!! okay lol ( ^** ◇ **^ ) then i'll**

**start heading over!!**   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hinata smiled proudly as he shoved his phone into his pocket, put on his favourite red jacket and black boots, and stepped out of his house.

"I'm leaving to go to Kenma's house!" Hinata shouted, just before he had the door fully closed.

"Aright, Shouyou!" his mother shouted back, the sound of running water in the background.

Hinata shut the door completely and walked over to the neighbouring house, his hands shoved in his pockets. As he was about to walk up the steps leading to the door, he noticed a white cat sitting near the steps.

The orange-haired male smiled. As the cat noticed him, it walked up to him, rubbing itself against his leg.

"Aw, hey there kitty~" he said in a soft voice, crouching down to pet it. The cat meowed in response and purred. "It's nice to know you're still around. . ."

As he examined the cat, he noticed quite a few grey strands of hair mixed among the white ones.

"Ah, you're getting old, aren't you?" Hinata muttered sadly.

He suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering about when he and Kenma were younger. They found the exact same cat, but it was a kitten. Hinata remembered it so vividly; the kitten would play with Hinata and Kenma's voleyball shoes' laces, and it would come back every day. They would feed it and it was basically their cat.

Hinata also remembered the day that they named it. Hinata had insisted many names, but Kenma wanted the name "Shiro". Hinata didn't find it very original, but it eventually grew on him.

"Shouyou? What are you doing?" Hinata heard from in front of him. He lifted his head to see Kenma standing in front of his door.

"Kenma! Look! Shiro is here!" he smiled, waving him over.

With the smallest hint of a smile, Kenma walked over and crouched down next to Hinata. Shiro moved from Hinata's legs to Kenma's, purring and flicking the tip of his tail back and forth.

"Ah. . ." Kenma whispered under his breath as Shiro jumped up onto his knees and clung to his jacket with his claws--something he used to do as a kitten.

Hinata noticed the widening smile on Kenma's face, and he couldn't help but admire him. Kenma rarely smiles, but when he does, Hinata always thought that it was so radiant that it shone a bright light onto everyone and everything around.

 _God_ , did Hinata love Kenma.

"Shouyou?" Kenma called out for the second time in the span of 5 minutes. Hinata had gone into his own cocoon of thoughts.

"Ah, sorry!" he apologized, standing up next to Kenma. Shiro had started walking a few steps away from them to sit on the ground near the steps once more.

"Are you ready to go?" Kenma asked, repositioning his small backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Hinata beamed.

The two teens walked to the bus stop and got on a few minutes later. They made small talk the entire ride, and got off at their destination; the mall.

"Man, I'm kind of excited we're getting to do this!" Hinata said, putting a little bounce in his steps as they walked into the busy mall.

Kenma nodded. "Mm. I can't believe I agreed to do this," he said, which made Hinata frown.

"Aw, come on, Kenma! It's gonna be fun, don't worry!"

Kenma used one hand to grab a strand of his hair. "Right. . ."  
  
  


Hinata and Kenma continued walking through the area until they got to a little kiosk with a bunch of wrapping paper, bows, and ribbon decorating the exterior of it.

Hinata enthusiastically walked up to the two older teenagers--one boy and one girl--and said, "Hello! We're here for the next shift of gift-wrapping!"

The girl smiled at him, then looked at some kind of sheet behind the counter. "Ah, you must be Hinata Shouyou, and you're Kozume Kenma, right?" she asked.

Hinata nodded, and so did Kenma, although his nod wasn't very convincing.

"Here, come on in," the male offered, allowing the two boys to enter.

The girl and guy had started to grab their bags in the corner. Hinata and Kenma both noticed that not much of the wrapping paper had been used.

"Ah, we haven't had many customers yet. Not to scare you or anything, but the rush is usually around lunch time. Feel free to put your things down and get comfy," the girl said.

"Thank you very much!" Hinata said, then both teens put their things down.

The boy and girl both left the kiosk. "Oh, and Happy Holidays!" the girl added with a smile. The two of then joined hands then walked off.

Hinata turned to Kenma. "Okay, let's work hard together!"

Kenma gave Hinata a small smile. His excitement made Kenma feel a little bit better about coming along with Hinata for this volunteer work.  
  
  


45 minutes went by, and the two boys only had 5 people come and ask them to wrap their gifts. Kenma did a lot of the wrapping, since Hinata was more occupied with having a lovely conversation with each of the customers. Kenma was fine with it, however. He didn't exactly want to participate in some awkward small talk which would only end up with Kenma feeling so awkward and self-conscious that he wanted to die.

"Have a good day~! And Happy Holidays!" Hinata waved off the latest customer, a smile on his face.

Kenma sat down in a stool as Hinata turned to face him. "She was nice," he said.

"Mm," was all that Kenma said in response because he was too busy trying to figure out why spots of red liquid were all over Kenma's hand.

"Kenma?" Hinata asked, noticing the blood. "What happened?" he asked, his voice expressing concern.

"Um. . . I don't really know. . ." Kenma muttered.

Hinata gently took Kenma's hand in his own, examining it. After a few beats, he found the source of the blood.

"Kenma, you must've cut yourself while cutting the wrapping paper. . !" the boy said, looking at the small cut along Kenma's index finger.

"Oh. . . Well, it's fine. I'll be alright," Kenma said, then put his hand down against his leg. As he did that, the open cut brushed against his pants, and he winced.

"No, it's not fine," Hinata protested. "We'll go get this cleaned up in the bathroom. I noticed an emergency kit underneath here somewhere. . ."

Kenma stood up. "But Shouyou, the rush is going to start anytime now."

"It's fine. My first priority is you," Hinata said, scribbling words on the white side of some scrap wrapping paper.

As Hinata and Kenma left their kiosk, Kenma was able to catch a glance at the words Hinata wrote:

_Away. Expected return: 10 minutes_

It didn't take 10 minutes to wash a cut and put a bandage on it, Kenma realized. He wasn't sure why, but it made a small smile creep up to his face.

Hinata had taken Kenma's hand and put a gauze on the cut with a lot of pressure, simply to stop the bleeding.

They made their way to the men's washrooms, basically hand-in-hand. It was then that Hinata removed the gauze and looked to see if the cut was still bleeding just as bad as it was before.

"See? It's not that bad," Kenma said, pointing out that the wound had stopped bleeding.

"Well, we still have to clean it!" Hinata replied, turning on the faucet and checking to see if the water was too hot. He gently put the hand under tepid water, washing off the dried blood around his finger and the other skin.

Once that step was finished, Hinata took out the rubbing alcohol from the emergency kit he had brought along and a cotton swab.

"Okay, this may sting a little," he said before he put the swab with the alcohol on the cut and lightly dabbed it. Kenma winced, just like Hinata expected, and pulled away. Hinata remembered that Kenma didn't deal with pain that well.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Just bear with it for a few more seconds. . ." Hinata said, then pulled his hands back towards himself. He continued to disinfect the cut, then wrapped a bandage around it.

"There we go!" Hinata grinned, then kissed Kenma's finger.

"Thank you, Shouyou. . ." Kenma said.

"No problem! Now, let's get back to work!"  
  
  


Hinata and Kenma walked back towards the kiosk that they worked in. The two teenagers had talked about random subjects all the way back to the kiosk. However, once they turned the corner and were on the last stretch before making it to their destination, Kenma pointed out something.

"Uh, Shouyou, look. . ." Kenma said, pointing to the massive line that stood outside the kiosk.

Hinata and Kenma both stood for a few beats, just. . . _watching._

". . . well, I guess we'll be able to raise a lot of money, then!" Hinata said, then confidently kept walking.

Kenma could already feel his heart beating relatively quickly. He gulped, then followed behind Hinata.

"Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! My friend here got hurt, so we just went and took care of it," Hinata said with a big smile.

"Oh, that's quite alright, dear," an elderly woman standing at the front said, returning the smile.

Just as the elder reached down to pick up her gifts, a strict-looking lady spoke up.

"Oh, so _he's_ the reason why I had to miss my meeting?" she said in an accusing tone, pointing her long finger at Kenma.

Kenma shrunk down a little.

"Um, now, ma'am, I'm sorry you had to miss your meeting, but if my friend get's hurt, we have to car--"

"No!" she said, cutting off Hinata's sentence, "I was supposed to meet with the head of the most renown clothing company! Because of this little _kid,_ I missed my chance!"

Kenma looked down at his feet. His hands shook.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but I wasn't going to let my friend keep bleeding everywhere. Would you rather have a present wrapped in blood-stained wrapping paper or have to wait just a few minutes to have a neatly-wrapped gift to give?" Hinata asked. Kenma could tell that he was beginning to get angry.

Kenma took a few steps towards Hinata, who was leaned over the counter, and grabbed his shirt. "S-Shouyou. . ." Kenma said, but his voice was merely a whisper.

"Whatever," the woman said, "just wrap my presents so that I might have a slim chance of making it," she said, and moved in front of the kind old woman, her high heels clacking as she walked.

Hinata gave the old woman a sad smile, then turned back to the rude lady.

"Okay, could you place the gifts on the counter, please?" Hinata asked.

The woman placed two bags full of gifts. Hinata and Kenma both widened their eyes.

"Well? Are you two going to start wrapping or not?!" she asked.

Hinata sighed, then the two of them took out the first gifts.  
  
  


To Hinata, it was almost like the rude lady just _despised_ Kenma. She kept making remarks like, "Good god, can you go any faster?!" or "It's because of people like you that the world isn't improving. We don't need slow and lazy people here."

Hinata was fuming  
  
  


Finally,  however, they finished wrapping all of the gifts. The lady took out her credit card and payed, a scowl on her face.

As she picked up all of her presents and turned to leave, Hinata said,

 _"Have a happy holiday, ma'am,"_ through gritted teeth.

Hinata turned to the kind older lady, sighing. "Jeez, she was rude, wasn't she? I'm very sorry for that."

The lady readjusted her glasses, narrowing her eyes at Kenma. "Are you alright, dearie?" she asked.

Hinata turned around to Kenma, his hands on the counter. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he was struggling to breathe.

"Kenma?" Hinata asked, running over to where Kenma stood. "Kenma, what's happening?"

The male looked directly into Hinata's eyes, a look of fear etched onto if face. "I-I can't. . . breathe. . . Shouyou, I can't b-breathe," he said with a trembling voice. His hand gripped at his shirt, right at the centre of his chest.

"Oh god, okay. H-Here, sit down," Hinata said, pulling the shaking Kenma towards the stool. He made him sit down, and then toom Kenma's hands in his own.

"Kenma, listen to me, alright? You're going to be okay. I promise," he said, moving one hand to the side of Kenma's face. Kenma nodded along, desperately grasping onto every word Hinata said.

"Look, take a deep breath, okay? Let's do it together," Hinata said then with his right hand, slowly moved it up to symbolize inhaling. He then did it in the opposite direction. Kenma inhaled and exhaled in sync with Hinata. They did this a few times, trying to calm down.

"You're going to be okay. Don't panic, alright?" Hinata said, then leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Kenma's forehead. Hinata knew that Kenma wasn't necessarily one for PDA, but Hinata really wanted to do this to help Kenma calm down.

And although Kenma wouldn't mention it, it _really did_ help.

After a few more minutes, Kenma had seemed to calm down enough.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Kenma shyly nodded, feeling really embarrassed that he just had a full-on panic attack in front of 10+ people.

"Okay, thank god. . ." Hinata said. Kenma stood up, and just as he was about to say something else, Hinata took Kenma's face in his hands and pressed his lips once more to Kenma, but this time on his lips.

They shared a passionate kiss before pulling apart, smiling. Behind them, a few _"aw"'s_ and "So cute~!"s were heard. Hinata and Kenma turned around, both red in the face.

"Haha. . ." Hinata laughed nervously. Kenma played with a strand of his hair. "A-Alright, where were we. . ?"

Hinata and Kenma stepped back up to the old lady, who placed her two gifts on the table.

The teens wrapped both of them, then

"Thank you, dearies," the old woman said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome, ma'am. Happy Holidays!" Both Hinata and Kenma said together.  
  
  


After an exhausting couple of hours, Hinata and Kenma were finally done their shift. Thankfully, they did't have any more rude or annoying customers.

"Hey, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, grabbing his stuff from where they had placed them once arriving.

"Mhm?"

"I, uh. . ." Kenma stuttered, "I love you. . ."

Hinata had hearts in his eyes at Kenma's words. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I love you, too, Kenma!" Hinata said rather loudly and kissed Kenma once more.  
  
  


The two walked out of the mall, hand-in-hand, with smiles on their faces. Maybe Kenma would come back to volunteer here next year, too. . .


End file.
